gadrielfandomcom-20200214-history
Codex of the Magus Imperium
The gods Adara, Auppenser and Arcathili created the codex of the magus imperium to teach mortals different ways of harnessing the natural arcane forces which suffuse the multiverse. Legends speak of words of such power hidden within the tome that can be used to alter the very fabric of reality, hidden deep within the books infinite pages. Nexus of Drax'ildar Drax'ildar keeper of elements, balancer of chaos holds many secrets to harnessing and manipulating the capricious elemental forces. Those who seek to master the knowledge of Drax'ildar must first learn the basic precepts by attuning to a single elemental plane. Many try to achieve even the first step to mastering the elements only to find themselves overcome with chaotic power. "Balance in chaos, chaos in balance, 5 streams merge as one, following freely into the eternal silver, Seat of volcanus, Throne of Maaotan, Ocean of Vesiantos, Tempests of Sentos, Radiance of Arcathili, Balanced on a knife point, destruction and life" Font of arcana One of the simplest pages in the book details an alternate method for storing arcane formula within the minds of mortals. Instead of fixing an arcane formula along with the energy required to cast in ones mind, awaiting the final trigger, you create a well of arcane energy within your own body which allows you to quickly form this energy into the complex formula of arcane spells. "Thine font joins the eternal stream, flowing forth from arcanas home, Entwined in the silver stream, thine own source shall drink in the divine essence of Arcadia. No begging, no end, platinas silvery sheen blessed in the veils betwixt the silvery sea, Forests with carpets of damp green, no roots, no bloom, a single spore of valis' boon, Soft as down, strong as steel, in silks shall you drown, deepest heart, made of rock, spinners of magic dare you not, Gifts three, through the gates lords Inara challenge thee" What does this mean? Those who seek Arcathilli and Adaras blessing can replace the standard method of spell casting, in favour of a spell point system. How to calculate your total spell points? Look up your spell casting classes on the spell points per day table and add them all up then take your primary spell casting ability and look up the modifier on the bonus spell points table and add them to your spell points per day. Example: Imoen is a level 5 wizard and level 10 ranger with an intelligence score of 18 and a wisdom score of 16. So Imoen would have a total of 38 spell points (4 from being a level 10 ranger + 16 from being a level 5 wizard + 9 from an intelligence score of 18 and the ability to cast 3rd level wizard spells + 9 from having a wisdom score of 16 and being able to cast 3rd level ranger spells). Example: Xalyth is 15th level scorer with a charisma score of 26! They would have a total spell point pool of 245! 165 from being a level 15 sorcerer and 80 from having 26 charisma and the ability to cast 8th level wizard spells. Spell memorisation: How you memorise spells remains the same as before, but you no longer have to memorise multiple copies of a spell if you wish to cast it more than once per day. If a class feature grants bonus spells per day (such as speciality wizards) they can memorise an extra spell per level of spell which they have access to, but do not gain any bonus spell points. Example: Imoen is a 4th level wizard with an intelligence score of 16 in the standard system they can memorise 4 cantrips and cast 4 1st level spells (3 from the wizard table and 1 bonus from intelligence) and 3 2nd level spells (2 from the wizard table and 1 from their intelligence score. In total Imoen can memorise 7 spells and 4 cantrips. These spells can be any 1st of 2nd level spells, so they might select 6 1st level spells and 1 2nd level or 5 2nd and 2 1st level spells. Category:Artifact Category:Gods Category:Auppenser Category:Adara Category:Arcathili